


Uncle Spence

by lotrangel17



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think happened when Reid babysat Henry - post family affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Spence

As Spencer walked up to JJ's front door he pulled his satchel tighter over his shoulder. Clutching it to his chest he mentally went over the list of things he had in the bag. In true Dr. Spencer Reid style he had done a lot of research and along with a quick stop at Target to get what he needed to spend a few hours with his godson, he was all ready.. Even though JJ had still be skeptical when they landed Emily had finally talked her into giving in and letting him babysit solo for the evening. Honestly, how hard could it be? JJ was only a phone call way and Henry would probably fall asleep early anyway and Reid could spend the quiet time doing some research. He had packed his Ipad just in case he had some free time and if things went according to plan he could get a few good hours in.

He knocked on the door and waited for JJ to answer. After a few minutes he knocked again and finally JJ opened it, one hand on the door the other had a hairbrush in it and pins were sticking out of her clenched teeth.

"Come on in Spence," she mumbled around the pins, "I'm running a little behind as usual." She motioned to the family room, "Henry's in there, go ahead in. I told him you were coming and were going to be putting him to bed and he's excited."

Spencer smiled and waved JJ on and walked into the room. "Hey Henry," he said spying the toddler playing with a tub of blocks.

"Uncle Spence!" Henry stood up and ran and thew himself right into Spencer's arms. Having been knocked over more than once Spencer was ready that time and braced himself for the handful of toddler. "I'm so glad you're here Uncle Spenc, we are going to have so much fun tonight! We can color and build towers and watch superman and pretend to catch bad guys and read books and color and ..."

Just then JJ came into the room, having gotten ready in barely the time it had taken him and Henry to say hi and for the toddler to give his rundown for the evening. "Not too much fun Henry, remember you only have a few hours before Uncle Spence has to put you in bed."

Rolling his eyes at his mom, something Spencer never remembered doing to his mother, Henry said, "I know Mommmy but we can do a lot of fun stuff in those hours."

Walking over to give her son a hug and kiss bye she just said, "Uh huh, remember eight o'clock is bedtime, no fun after that and you need to have your snack and drink at seven." She stood and handed a sheet of paper to Reid that was pre-printed with Babysitting Checklist on the top. "Here's everything you need to know Spence and if you have any questions at all you call me okay? I shouldn't be any later than ten maybe ten thirty at the most/ T the class is from six to eight and even if we go and have dinner after it won't take that long."

Taking the paper and reading it in an instant he said, "We'll be fine JJ." Patting his bag he said, "I brought some fun things to do as well and Henry and I will be fine. You go have fun and don't worry about us." He scooped up Henry who had been pulling on his pants leg. "Henry and I will be just fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midnight and all Spencer could think of were his famous last words before JJ left 'Henry and I will be just fine'. Yeah right he had totally jinxed himself with those words. For the last two hours he had been parked outside of Henry's bedroom door, from eight until ten he had kept going back to the family room but since Henry had gotten up six times in those two hours he had decided to just sit outside the door to save him the steps. Leaning his head back against the wall he wondered where he had gone wrong.

Sadly they had whizzed through all the things he had brought for Henry to play with within the first hour and it had all be downhill from there. Henry went from toy to toy all the while talking nonstop and Spencer tried all he could to keep up but the energy in that kid had worn him down.

Finally at seven when they had went into the kitchen, which he reminded himself still needed to be cleaned up, Henry had debated for almost thirty minutes on the pro and cons of oroes and chips ahoy. By the time he decided between chocolate and white milk and started to eat it was eight already. So it was closer to nine when Spencer finally got Henry to bed, after three books and a cuddle, which he didn't mind, and two trips to the bathroom.

Of course that hour after when he tried to do research Henry had called for him after waking up, asking if his mom was home. After Spencer gave him a hug and sat on the bed he had fallen back asleep each time. And the fifth time Spencer brought his bag and plopped right where he was to ward off anymore long trips back and forth waiting for quiet.

Quiet. It was quiet. Maybe it was too quiet? He leaned over and glanced in the room and low and behold Henry was still asleep and had been for over thirty minutes. Yes! Wait that meant it was 12:30. He pulled out his phone and saw a text had come in from JJ that they were having one more round and then she would be home. Laughing he texted her back that everything was fine, Henry was asleep and to take her time. Since he had time he decided to go and straighten up the family room and the kitchen and put the place back into order. If he could make the house look like it did when JJ left she would never know the trouble he had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was four AM when Spencer Reid looked at his watch again and thought to himself; yep famous last words 'take your time JJ'. Where in the world were those girls? After that text at midnight he had gotten a text every hour that they ordered another round until he texted back to just come home when she was ready. That was three hours ago! Henry had been asleep for the past six hours with no wake ups so Spencer thought he was probably in the clear but still he didn't really want to fall asleep. Finally after another thirty minutes he decided he'd just close his eyes and just catch a few minutes sleep otherwise he'd never make it back to his place when JJ got home. He went and made sure the door was locked, the security system was set, he checked on Henry again and found him still asleep so he went and laid on the couch. As a big yawn escaped his mouth he thought again honestly, how much longer could she be .......


End file.
